Shadamy- Returned love
by LexiChick08
Summary: Shadow is chased in an under water cave and finds his lost girlfriend! They grow up and have a baby! Sorry its short! R&R! ONLY NICE COMMENTS ARE ALLOWED!


**Lexi: Heyy! Guess who's back!**

**Taylor: It's Levs chick!**

**Lexi: -_-**

**Taylor: Tee hee! ^^**

**Penny and Chey: Lexi!**

**Lexi: Ah! Please, no! *Hides behind Taylor***

**Penny and Chey: *look at each other* No, what?**

**Lexi: *Gets from behind Taylor* So, you guys aren't gonna jump on me?**

**Penny and Chey: *Look at each other with a smirk* We didn't say that...**

**Lexi: O_o *Runs* AHH!**

**Penny and Chey: *Chase Lexi***

**Taylor: -_- ok... Sonic, Sally, Shadow, Amy, Tails and Cream ****do NOT belong to Lexi! They belong to SEGA!**

**Lexi: *Still running* Yeah! *Breathing heavily* Enjoy!**

**Ages-**

**Sonic: 20**

**Sally: 21**

**Shadow: 20  
**

**Amy: 19**

**Tails: 16**

**Cream: 14**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

A black and red hedgehog, wearing red swim trunks (Looking sexy I might add!), was walking down the street with a towel in his hands, heading towards the beach. He looked out to the night club and two girls were staring at him and licking their lips. Shadow just shook his head and started walking faster.

_"I really need a break,"_ He thought.

Shadow looked up from the sidewalk to see the beach, just like he planned.

The tide was just right, he looked at his watch and it said, "5:23 p.m."

He though for a moment,_ "I should stay for only three hours then head back home."_

He nodded at his inner voice then looked out and walked onto the sand. Shadow laid his towel on the ground and sat down then laid back with his hands behind his head with a sigh.

"Hey, Shadow!" Yelled a voice.

Shadow flinched at the loud voice then leaned up and looked around. He looked to his left then groaned, Sonic was running towards him.

"Hey, dude! You wanna play frisbee with me and Tails?" Asked the blue blur.

"No."

"C'mon, dude! We haven't seen you in a while."

"Well, now you see me! Go away!"

"Alright, later!"

Sonic ran back over to Tails and said,

"He is not playing with us."

"Well, I didn't want him to play with us anyways. Now toss that freaking disk!" Stated the two tailed fox.

"Alright, here it comes buddy!" Sonic then thru the disk and the fox flew after it.

Tails snatched the disk and said, "Ok, here it comes!" Then the fox flicked his wrist and the disk went flying.

"Hey, Sonic." Said a seductive voice. Sonic looked out into the water and a brown chipmunk slowly pulled her matured body out of the water.

The woman was none other that Sally Acorn, wearing a purple bikini and her hair in a pony tail.

Sonic drooled over the girl and a disk hit him in the back off the head witch caused him to face plant into the sand.

"Sonic!" Squeaked Sally as she ran over to him and helped him up.

"Sonic! Are you ok?" A cream colored rabbit said as she ran towards him.

Sonic stated, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Sorry, Sonic. You should have been paying more attention to the frisbee, not the the girl." Tails informed.

Sonic looked up at the fox with a stern face and said, "Ya, ok."

An alarmed beeped and the cream colored rabbit looked at her watch and said, "Oh, C'mon Sally we will be late for our manicures!"

Sally looked down at Cream and replied, "Ok! Let's go."

Cream ran to Tails and kissed him on the cheek and said, "Bye!"

Tails replied, "Bye, baby."

Sonic kissed Sally's lips and said, "Have a good time, babe."

Sally replied, "You know i will."

The girls left and the boys continued plying frisbee. (Let's get back with Shadow, ok?)

The dark male sat up and yawned. He looked at his watch and it said, "6:02 p.m."

_"That was a good nap... i guess."_ His inner said.

Shadow felt a burning sensation on his arms and legs. He stood up and walked to the water, he just walked right in! He took in a deep breath and went under and started swimming out. Shadow looked around the bottom floor and thought, _"Hmph... Lame."_

Shadow swam to the surface and took in a large amount of air. He thought,_ "Maybe i should take a look at some more."_

Shadow agreed with his inner and breathed in some more air then went under. He swam to the bottom and looked around, there was a sunk ship. He looked to his right and there was a cave, he decided to take a look at the ship first, he swam towards the ship and looked inside. Their was nothing but darkness, darkness and a pair of glowing red eyes! Shadow got out of the ship and swam to the surface and gathered his breath.

Shadow looked down and the glowing red eyes followed him. He swam father away from the eyes and a dorsal fin stuck out of the water,

"Oh, no."

A great white shark followed him to the surface! He tried to swim back to the beach but the shark got in front of him. He thought, _"Well, this is it. Wait, didn't i see a cave?"_

He remembered the cave next to the ship and Shadow looked out towards the shark then said, "Well, it's worth a shot!"

Shadow took in a deep breath of air and went under. He swam to where the ship was and found it. He looked to his right and saw the cave, he swam towards it and went into the darkness. The shark followed him, he looked around quickly and noticed a light at the top of the cave. Shadow swam for it and he came out the water. _"Under water cave?"_ Shadow though.

Shadow looked down and saw the shark was looking around for him. Shadow quickly swam for the rock land and climbed onto the rock surface. He put his back against the wall and sat.

Shadow sat there panting, he looked out into the cave and sighed. He put his palms on his face and said,

"Damn it! This is fucking great! Now I'm probably gonna die in here! I'm either gonna starve or the fucking shark is gonna eat me!"

Shadow tossed a rock in the water and the shark came up and swallowed it. Shadow gasped and kicked the shark, the shark growled and tried to eat Shadow but the shark couldn't because Shadow was on land and he was breathing air and not in water. The shark went under water with a growl. Shadow just sat there in shock. He looked at his watch and it sparked and went ka-poof! Shadow growled and snatched the watch off his hand the tossed it in the water witch the shark ate.

"Damn it..." Shadow said as his ears went flat on his head.

He looked around and yawned. He laid his back down on the ground and slowly closed his eyes.

(Next few hours)

Shadow woke up at the sound of clamping. He looked up and the shark was still trying to eat him. Shadow sat further away from the edge and put his knees up to his chest. He let out a sigh and looked around, it was kinda dark but not to dark. He looked back at the shark and the shark went under water.

He let out a groan and said in frustration, "Fuck it. I might as well let the shark eat me. I mean I'll be with Maria."

Shadow looked down at his hands and continued, "If i stay down here to long, i might starve or go crazy! The insanity might make me start thinking of girls like perverted men! Then my sex drive might make me go mad!"

Shadow face palmed then put his head down into his knees.

"What's a 'sex drive'?" asked a voice.

Shadow looked to his left and a pink hedgehog sat next to him. He yelled out, "Ahh!"

The pink hedgehog next to him screamed then stood up and ran into the darkness on the other side of the cave. Shadow sat there panting, he sat in thought for a moment, _"What was that? I mean 'who' was that?"_

Shadow got on his knees and laid his palms on the rocky ground and said quietly and calmly, "Hey, It's ok. I won't hurt you, you can come out."

The pink hedgehog sat in the darkness and slowly crawled out of the darkness.

Shadow watched as she came out, slowly. The blue and clear aurora from the water made her even more beautiful as it shone on her face. Shadow's cheeks turned pink, she was clearly the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, like a beautiful girl he used to know a long time ago in school.

The pink hedgehog crawled back a little into the darkness, but Shadow told her,

"No, no, no! It's ok. Don't be scared. You can come out."

She gulped then started to crawl out again and got closer to Shadow. When her body was fully out in the open, Shadow couldn't help but to stare. She was wearing a red out fit. The top had no sleeves and it stopped at the top of her stomach, the top part was dusty as was the bottoms, the bottoms were torn but not torn off, her bottoms was a mini skirt. Her hair was kinda messy but nice in a way, short with a wave at the bottom. You could tell she been down here for a good while!

"H-hello," Shadow said.

She backed up a little and said, "Hello."

Shadow replied, "Who are you?"

"..."

"Do you speak english?"

"Y-yes."

"Great!" Shadow said a little to loudly.

The pink girl gasped and went further away from him. Shadow then gasped and said quietly,

"Oh no! I'm sorry, I know i was kinda loud."

The pink hedgehog's heart was pounding and you could tell because she was panting. Shadow then asked,

"What is your name?"

"M-my name?"

"Yes, your name."

"..."

"..."

"My name is... Amy Rose."

Shadow smiled, "Amy... That is a very lovely name, Rose."

Amy's cheeks turned pink and Shadow continued,

"My name is Shadow."

"That is also a lovely name."

"Thank you," Shadow said the he sat down and laid against the wall. One question bugged his mind. He asked,

"Rose, how long have you been down here?"

Amy thought for a moment then said, "About... Maybe... 10 years."

Shadow gasped and his jaw dropped, "10 years!?"

Amy gasped and backed up a little, "Y-yes..."

Shadow noticed that he spooked her and said, "Oh, I'm sorry. It's just... How did you manage to survive?"

Amy came over and sat next to him and said, "Well, I-"

Their conversation ended when the shark tried to eat Shadow again and it scared Amy and she ran back into the darkness. Shadow growled and punched the shark in the jaw, the shark had a tooth missing. The shark went at Shadow and jumped then landed on the rocky ground, it started to bite at Shadow then started to suffocate, it was lacking water. Shadow kicked it in the water and it swam to the bottom and sat there.

Shadow stood there breathing in and out calmly, watching the shark just sitting down there. While Amy stood in the darkness, watching him. Her cheeks turned from pink to red, his built body, toned face and those eyes. They are so captivating and his smile is like no other. She felt like she was gonna faint.

"Amy?" Shadow asked out loud. He looked around and asked a little louder, "Amy?"

"Yes...?" Amy said as she quietly walked out the darkness. Shadow sighed in relief, "Are you ok?"

"I am fine."

"Good."

Amy smiled and walked closer to Shadow while swaying her hips. Her mother always did have a way with the men, she gave Amy a lot of information before she died and Amy was stuck in this cave.

_(Flash back)_

"Hey, Mommy!" A nine year old pink hedgehog squeaked.

A much older pink hedgehog sat in a chair, sewing a quilt and asked, "Yes, Amelia? What is it?"

The pink girl stood in front of her mother with her hands on her hips asking, "Do you mind giving me more tips about flirting? There is a cute new boy coming to my class tomorrow! Ms. Lilian let me see a picture of him, well Ms. Lilian is his aunt!"

Her mother looked down at her and took her glasses off then set then on the table. She leaned down and picked her daughter up and set Amelia on her lap and stated,

"Ok."

Amelia also stated, "And mommy, Don't call me Amelia. Call me, Amy."

Her mother chuckled, "Yes, of course. Amy."

Amelia (Let's just call her Amy) smiled and said, "Ok, I'm ready to learn!"

Her mother rocked back and forth in her rocking chair and started,

"Well, when i got my first boyfriend, all the kids in my class picked on him so i became his friend then when recces came, i would grab his hand and run as fast as i could so we could be the first one to the swings. Talking about swinging, I would sway my hips and it would get some attention. I just kept swaying them hips! Don't sway to much or you might lose a hip." Her mother laughed.

"Mommy!" Amy giggled.

_(Flash back end)_

Amy smiled at her memory then tripped on a rock and closed her eyes waiting to feel the cold ground as she fell. She fell but something came down with her, something warm. She opened her right eye and saw a red one staring back at her. Amy gasped, she was laying on top of Shadow. Both their cheeks were red (of course)

"This is nice..." Amy said out loud.

"Not really... I'm probably not as comfortable as you." Shadow stated back.

"W-why?" She asked sadly.

Shadow responded, "Because i think... I'm laying on rock!"

Amy gasped then stood up and helped Shadow to his feet.

"I'm sorry, i didn't know!" Amy apologized.

"It's fine." Shadow stated as he rubbed his back.

He looked back and saw a large, pointy rock that he was laying on. Amy ran behind him and massaged his back, he let out a few grunts and groans.

Amy spoke to herself quietly so that Shadow couldn't hear, "Mommy always said, 'Muscular men loves massages!'"

Shadow groaned, he thought he was gonna lose it. He felt a place harden between his legs, he thought to himself,

_"What the fuck is wrong with me!? I'm not suppose to horny like those other perverted men!"_

Shadow let out a loud groan as Amy massaged that one spot on his back. Shadow was enjoying this very much. Amy let out a giggle as she knew that Shadow was enjoying every moment.

"Does it feel good?" Amy asked.

Shadow's cheeks turned red and he answered, "Y-yes... Mnn..."

"What about here?" Amy asked seductively as she stood in front of him and started to massage his arms. Shadow let out a groan or two, Amy was also enjoying this. She moved her hands over and started massaging his chest. He bit down on his bottom lip as his member got harder.

"Ok... Rose, I need you to stop."

Amy stared at him as he grabbed her tiny hands with his big, black hands. A blush tinted her cheeks, she thought of something then giggled and said,

"Wow... It's big!"

Shadow's eyes went wide and his cheeks went red as he thought,

_"What is this girl trying to do? Trying to seduce me?"_

"Amy, uh... What's big?"

Amy giggled, "You're hands!"

Shadow tried to find something to talk about to keep Amy from touching his body,

"Um, Rose. How did you survive down here for 10 years?"

Amy pulled her hands away from him and ran to the dark side of the cave.

"C'mon!" She said to Shadow.

Shadow followed her in the darkness and he yelled out,

"Amy? Where are you?"

Amy pounced on him from behind and fell over. They rolled over and Amy laughed as they rolled, when they stopped, Amy looked up and Shadow was on top of her. She let out a gasp and her cheeks went red as did Shadow's. They stared into each others eyes and some how they felt like they knew each other from the past. Shadow asked,

"When you were 9, what school did you go to?"

Amy thought for a moment and said, "I went to Station Square Primary school."

They both gasped as they went back in time,

_(Flash back years and years ago)_

A black hedgehog walked into a class room with a class full of kids and a lot of eyes focused on him. He gulped and his cheeks went pink. Then a tall, black echidna came over to the black hedgehog and said,

"Class, here is our new student, Shadow the Hedgehog. Let's all put on a happy face for him and welcome him to our class."

Shadow looked up at the the teacher and said with a smile, "Hi, Aunt Lilian!"

All the kids stared at him and some kids whispered to each other and the other one giggled. Some kids looked at him with an evil smirk, then the teacher said, "You can go and sit over there by Amelia Rose."

Ms. Lilian pointed at a set next to a pink hedgehog. Shadow walked down the isle and kids looked down at him and giggled. One kids stuck his leg out and Shadow tripped over his foot and fell on the ground. Kids started to bust out laughing, Shadow picked himself up and started walking down the isle again and one kid spit a spit ball at him. But fortunately, it didn't hit him.

Shadow sat in the chair next to a pink hedgehog, the girl turned to him and looked up and down his body. Shadow leaned away from her and Amelia said,

"I don't know why all the kids are picking on you. You're not even ugly, as a matter of fact, you're kinda cute."

Shadow's cheeks went pink and he said in a quiet voice,

"Thank you, Amelia."

Amelia leaned closer to him and asked, "What did you say? You were to quiet."

Shadow's cheeks went redder and he repeated louder but not to loud, "Thank you, Amelia!"

Amelia giggled, "You don't have call me by my original name. Just call me Amy."

Shadow smiled and the bell rang. Amy grabbed Shadow's hand and pulled him out the class room door and outside to the play ground. She ran to the swings and when they got there, she let go of his hand and asked, "Do you want to swing with me?"

Before he could answer, she pushed him and he fell into the set of the swing and said, "I guess i don't really have a choice, do i?"

"Nope! He he!" She said with a giggle and started swinging.

Shadow started swinging with her then looked around the play ground as he swung. He started slowing down and asked, "Amy, do you have some friends."

Amy stopped swinging and said, "Yeah! See that blue guy over there with the brown chipmunk?"

"Yeah."

"That's Sonic the Hedgehog. The chipmunk is his girl friend, Sally Acorn."

"Ok."

Amy stared at Sonic and said, "Hey, Shadow. You sit and stay here. I need to talk to Sonic, when you do his homework, he forgets to give you 5 dollars."

"Ok."

Amy walked over to Sonic and Shadow watched. Amy started talking then swinging her arms every where then she started screaming at the blue hedgehog. Shadow laughed.

A red echidna and a white bat walked to Shadow and the echidna yelled at Shadow, "Hey, dude! Get out my seat. Me and my girl wanna swing!"

Shadow's head dropped, he started to stand up then,

"Nope! Shadow! Put your butt back in that seat!"

Shadow did as told. The echidna and bat turned around to see Amy, Amy continued,

"Knuckles! Leaves us alone!"

"Us!?"

"Yes."

The white bat walked over to Amy and asked,

"Amy, you know that kid is a freak right?"

"No! Rouge, you're my best friend and i don't wanna have to shun you."

"Shun me!? No one has ever shuned me before! Please Amelia, don't shun me." Rouge begged.

Amy responded, "Ok, but please be nice. Shadow is new and he is not a freak!"

Rouge nodded and walked to Shadow and said, "I'm sorry. Come on Knuckie, there is another swing on the other side of the play ground."

Knuckles followed the white bat and the left out of sight.

Amy sat in the swing next to Shadow and Shadow looked at her and a blush touched his cheeks.

"Thank you... Amy."

"You're welcome... Shadow."

Both kids laughed and Shadow looked at the ground and his cheeks turned red as he hesitated to ask, "Amy? W-will you... Be my g-girlfriend?"

Amy gasped, "Well, i don't know what to say."

Shadow's head dropped as did his ears.

Amy jumped on him and continued, "But, yes!"

They stared at each other and Amy leaned closer to Shadow and kissed his cheek. Shadow laid a hand on his cheek that she kissed and said,

"Thank you, Rose."

She said with a giggle, "If you want more, all you have to do is ask!"

The bell rang so they ran inside, hand in hand.

_(Flash back end)_

(Just to let y'all know! Shadow is still on top of Amy! The rest of this story is gonna be more like pure passion so if you don't like pure passion or lemons then leave this page now!)

Shadow stared at Amy and said,

"I remember when you slapped Sonic because he didn't give you home work money. But, when you didn't come back to school, everything went down hill for me."

Amy Looked up at him and responded, "Yeah, because my mom was killed be some weirdo so i ran away and i found this cave when i was running away from that guy, truth is that i was swimming for a boat until this cave caught my eye. I swam for it and her i am now.

Shadow chuckled then said, "So, Amelia Amy Rose. I finally found my missing girlfriend."

Amy bit her bottom lip with a smile and a blush touched her cheeks. Amy turned her head to look away from him.

"Can i have one?" Shadow asked.

"Can you have what?"

He smirked, "You know what i want."

Amy stared at him with a smile and her eyes squinted at him. She told him,

"You are more confident than you were in school."

"Yeah, well now. I'm a lot different." Shadow said with a smirk at the end of his sentence.

"I bet you are."

"I'm not that shy, quiet and bashful boy you used to know. I'm confident, loud and a strong man now."

"Ooh! I know."

"Yeah, I had to kick some ass if i wanted to survive in school when you left."

Amy giggled and Shadow chuckled also. They stared at each other, ruby's meet emerald's.

"Can I have one now?"

She bit her bottom lip and blushed. Shadow pointed at his lips and said,

"Right here."

She blushed even harder and slowly leaned up and Shadow leaned down towards her and their lips met in a sweet sensation. As they continued kissing, the kiss became more heated. Their passion for each other was forever written in their hearts. Shadow licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Amy slowly opened her mouth and Shadow slid his tongue in her mouth.

Amy slid her hands down his waist to the rime of his swim trunks. He stopped her and stated, "My dearest Rose, do not wish to hurt you."

Amy smiled and said, "I know. But, you and me both want this."

Shadow showed a smile of his own and asked, "Are you sure? When I start, there is no way of stopping me."

Amy put her hand behind his head and pulled them face to face and responded, "That's what I like about you. You're the unstoppable."

Shadow chuckled and said at a whisper, "Very well."

"But, Shadow. Give me as much passion as you can," She said back.

He smiled, "I will not fail you."

"Well, see. I actually want you and..."

"And?"

"..."

"..."

"I want you and a baby."

Shadow was really shocked at this statement. He repeated, "A baby?"

"Yes."

"..."

"Shadow?"

"Amy."

"..."

"I actually want a baby too. I was kinda scared to ask you for one," He admitted as he scratched the back of his head.

Amy giggled and said, "Ditto."

"So..."

"So kiss me." She said seductively.

Shadow smiled and said, "As you wish." He kissed her with all the passion he had.

She kissed back then Shadow grabbed her small shirt and pulled it over her head and tossed it. He placed his big hands on her B sized breast and Amy shivered at his grip. Shadow slowly massaged them and Amy let out a moan that caused him to harden. She ran her hands over his chest and rubbed his shoulders. Shadow pulled away from her lips and started planting kissed down her neck and gave her a hickey that caused her to let a moan slip.

Amy grabbed the rime of his swim trunks and pulled them down and tossed them. Shadow grabbed her miniskirt and pulled it down then tossed it. This was kinda surprising.

"Look how isn't wearing her panties."

"Hey, I don't always have to wear panties under my skirts ok?"

He let out a chuckle and kissed her lips again. The kiss broke and Shadow positioned himself and asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, please." Amy pleaded.

Shadow nodded and slowly went in and Amy winced and whined, "Ohh! You're so big."

"Thank you." He smirked.

He stopped to let her get used to him inside her. She sighed then nodded and he went in a little further and she squinted her eyes tight shut. Shadow stopped and waited, Amy nodded then Shadow got an idea.

"Amy! What's that!?"

Amy looked over to where Shadow pointed and Shadow thrusted in deeper and broke her barrier and she cried out.

"I'm sorry," Shadow apologized.

Amy sighed then felt a shiver go down her spine and said, "S-shadow. I'm ready."

Shadow nodded and started with small thrusts then went faster and harder with every thrust. The pain started to turn to pure pleasure as she made love to her longing boyfriend from the past and now. Amy felt a tingle go down her arms and to her finger tips as the pleasure consumed her.

Shadow felt the same sensation going to his fingers and down his body to his toes. He mind was dizzy from all the pleasure and his legs were going numb. Soon, they reached their climax and became one as they share their mixes.

Shadow pulled out of Amy and they cuddled on the rocky ground and one question was never answered,

"Amy, how did you survive?"

Amy stood up and helped Shadow to his feet and they put their clothes back on and walked further into the darkness and sson they saw a light and walked closer to it. Amy grabbed Shadow's hand and she ran towards the light, when they found the light, they were out the under water cave onto the beach!

"So their was a tunnel out of that cave?"

"Mm-hm!" She hummed as she nodded.

Shadow smiled and said, "So, you can come in and out that cave when you want?"

"Yes."

"Why do live in that cave?"

"Because i just feel safer."

"Ok, so.." Shadow lifted her into the air by her hips and spun around in a circle as she laughed. He gently set her down and she smiled and stared at him, face to face. They leaned in and kissed.

As they parted, Amy looked down at her stomach and smiled. Shadow also smiled and got on one knee and touched her belly. Shadow looked up at her and she had tears rolling down her cheeks. Shadow stood up and wiped the tear and asked, "What's wrong, my rose."

She looked up at him with a smile and said, "You just don't know how happy i am."

Shadow smiled and hugged her then picked her up bridal style and ran. He held Amy close and soon they stopped at his house and he kicked the door open. He set Amy on the couch and said, "Stay here. I'll be right back, lock the door and don't open it for anyone until I come back."

"Ok. Where are you goin?"

"It's a surprise."

And he ran out the door and Amy shut and locked the door. She walked over to the couch and sat down. Like 5 seconds later, there was a knock. Amy stood up and looked thru the window then said,

"That was fast."

She unlocked the door and opened it for Shadow. Shadow walked thru the door and hugged Amy and Amy hugged back. They pulled away and Shadow said, "Amy, I love you with all my heart and i would like to ask you something."

"What is it?"

Shadow got on one knee and grabbed Amy's right hand and said, "Amelia Amy Rose. Would you do me the greatest wish to my heart?"

Shadow pulled out a little box and Amy gasped and tears welded up in her eyes.

"Amelia Amy Rose... Will you marry me?"

He flipped the box open and a diamond ring sat perfectly in the box. Amy cried, "Yes! Yes I will, Shadow!" And she jumped on him and hugged him tightly.

She sat up and Shadow placed the ring on her finger. They kissed deeply and hugged.

_(A few weeks later)_

Amy walked down the isle in a white dress and a bouquet of roses and lilies in her hands. Shadow stood at the alter in a black tuxedo and his best man, Sonic stood there next to him. As Amy walked down the isle, Cream held her veil behind her and Tails walked down the isle with a pillow in his hands. Two rings sat on the pillow he carried.

Amy walked up and stood in front of Shadow. He grabbed her hands and she smiled as did he. The preacher announced all the wedding stuff and then finally said,

"Do you, Amelia Rose, take, Shadow the Hedgehog, as your husband?"

"I do."

"Do you, Shadow the hedgehog, take, Amelia Rose, as your wife?"

"I do."

"Now by the power, invested by me, you may kiss the bride!"

Shadow and Amy leaned towards each other and shared a kiss. Everyone cheered and clapped for the new couple. Shadow and Amy cut the cake together and feed it to each other. Amy grabbed a piece of wedding cake and shoved it all over Shadow's face. Everyone laughed and soon, Amy sat in a chair and pulled her dress up half way up her leg and Shadow got on his knees. Shadow grabbed the leg band with his teeth and Amy covered her face with her hands and laughed as everyone else laugh and "ooh'ed.

Shadow pulled the leg band off with it in his canine teeth. Amy's cheeks were red and Shadow grabbed it out his teeth and shoved it in his pocket. Shadow lead Amy down the stairs as people tossed rice at them. Shadow opened the door for Amy and she stepped in with Shadow following her. Amy turned facing the drivers seat as she tossed the bouquet of flowers in the air and all the girls shoved and pushed to grab the flowers.

The flowers landed on the ground in front of Cream and she picked them up and waved them in the air. Amy giggled and looked at Shadow and they kissed as the driver drove away from the church.

(8 months later)

Amy sat in the hospital bed panting. Shadow ran into the room and asked,

"Amy, how are you doing?"

"I'm f-fine."

"Are you sure?"

"YES! I"M FUCKING FINE!"

Shadow stood back. Amy let out painful sounds and yelled, "Where is the doctor!?"

"He will be here in a few seconds, just hold my hand."

He held his hand out to Amy and she grabbed it and squeezed the crap out his hand. Shadow let out, "Ow! Amy! Ahh!"

Shadow started to slowly get down on the floor as Amy squeezed his hand. Finally, a doctor came in and said, "Hello, I'm Dr. Smithy. What seems to be the problem?"

"I-i am about t-to give BIRTH!"

"Ah, I see. Ok let's get going."

Amy let go of Shadow's hand and Shadow stood up rubbing his hand. The doctor lifted her feet and two nerses came in looking a there note pads and one gave the doctor gloves and the doctor said, "Push! Come on, Miss Amy! Push!"

Amy let out painful yells and tears ran down her cheeks. She kept pushing as hard as she could until she heard sweet sound of crying.

Shadow stood their, mouth a gape then he passed out and fell on the floor.

"It's a girl!" The doctor announced.

The nurses took the baby and cleaned it and wrapped it in a blanket.

Amy gasped, "Please! Let me see my baby!" Amy begged.

The doctor handed the baby to Amy and Shadow stood up and saw Amy crying. Shadow walked over on to Amy and Amy looked back him and smiled. She held the baby up to Shadow and he stood there with a shock/confused face. Shadow grabbed the bundled blanket, he pulled the blanket from over the baby's face and stared at the baby.

It looked just like Shadow. It was black and its quills were jagged up like his but instead of red streaks, the baby had pink streaks and she had Amy's bangs. Shadow held the baby close to his face and said, "Hi, I'm your daddy."

The baby yawned and opened its eyes only half way. Shadow rubbed the baby's cheeks with his finger and carefully grabbed the bay's tiny hands. The baby grabbed his index finger, Shadow stared down at the baby and his eyes welded up with tears. A few fell down his cheeks and looked at Amy and said with a smile, "I'm a daddy."

Amy smiled and said, "How much do you love that baby."

"As much as I love you." And Shadow kissed her forehead.

Amy thought for a moment and said, "Maria."

Shadow looked down at Amy and asked, "What?"

"Maria. Maria Rose or Maria the Hedgehog."

Shadow looked down at the baby and looked back at Amy then responded, "Maria Rose."

_(16 years later)_

A young black hedgehog ran down the stairs wearing a silver 80's long sleeve shirt that comes up to the top of her stomach and holey jeans with a chain going from her front pocket to her back pocket and mud boots.

The black hedgehog ran into the kitchen and said, "Hey mom, hey dad."

She kissed a black hedgehog sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading the newspaper,

"Good morning, Maria."

She ran to the stove where her mother was and kissed her cheek,

"Hello, Maria."

A knock was heard at the door and Maria said, "I'll get it!"

She ran to the door and opened it and said, "Hey, Caramel! Hey Dash!"

A caramel colored fox and a blue chipmunk stood at the door. The fox wore a yellow T-shirt and white shorts and yellow flip flops, hair in pig tails. The blue chipmunk wore a white tank shirt and blue jeans and red shoes with a white stripe going down the middle, the chipmunk had quills going down his head like his father, Sonic. They walked inside the house and ran to the kitchen.

"Hello Caramel and Dash!" Amy greeted.

"Hey guys." Shadow said as he set his news paper down on the table.

"Um, Daddy. Me and Dash are going on a date tonight. Dash is taking me to the movies." Maria said with a smile.

Shadow almost choked on his coffee. Shadow set his coffee on the table and looked at Amy. Am smiled and walked to the teens then said, "Well, that's great, baby! Don't you agree, honey?"

Amy looked down at Shadow and he stood up and walked to the blue chipmunk and said, "It's great and all but, I want Maria home at 8'o clock. Not a second later."

"Daddy!" Maria cried.

"You better be prepared. My daughter isn't some cheep toy you can by at the store."

"Shadow!" Amy grabbed Shadow's arm and said, "Dash is a good boy, you don't need to worry."

Shadow looked back at Dash and Dash gulped and Shadow responded, "Fine, but don't be late bringing her home."

Dash nodded and Maria looked at the clock and said, "Come on guys! We'll be late for school! Bye Momma! Bye Daddy!"

She kissed her parents and they said,

"Bye, Maria!"

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Lexi: So?**

**Taylor: That was pretty awesome!**

**Penny: I agree!**

**Chey: I like the part when Amy squeezed the crap out of Shadow's hand! XD**

**Lexi: Lol! Me too! R&R! ONLY NICE COMMENTS ARE ALLOWED!  
**


End file.
